Sailor Moon: Typical Day in Crystal Tokyo
by Lilith Heights
Summary: The TERRIFYING Unfinshed sequel read: aftermath of Sailor Moon Salior Stars: Predictability. Takes place in Crystal Tokyo long after the events of Predictability occur.
1. PART 1

Author's Note:) Hai Otaku it's me, Felis, again. Hey, I didn't get mobs at my door last time so I assume it's okay for me to keep being weird:) Hai It's back the ever popular :) and the most famous...ZAAA? Wait wait don't smack your forehead yet! There's more! This is my version of how really weird Crystal Tokyo could get if stuff like Sailor Stars: Predictability really happened! (hint: Read It...very funny) (Still I think that gun incident left some scars on Usagi's mental state) So if you like it send me your mail at and if you don't sent it to DIC and let those jerks sort it out, enjoy! P.S. I don't know how long this will take to get this out of my system! Ooo...Scary:)

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**A Typical Day in **

Crystal Tokyo

PART 1

_It was a typical day, famous last words, in Crystal Tokyo. The beautiful blue sky shone with a pristine radiance of the sun. It glinted off the pointed towers of the Crystal Palace as Neo Queen Serenity strolled happily through her gorgeous white rose garden as she looked up into the bright sky. She breathed a heavy sigh as she looked over her shoulder ,in that famous Neo Queen Serenity pose that is featured on many cards and posters, to see all her Senshi running at her...fast. _

**All:** USAGI!

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Ah, loyal subjects, that is no way to show respect to reining more evolved form of life.

**Queen Makoto: **You gotta do something about that little bunny freak, that passes for a child of yours!

**Queen Minako: **Yeah we were at Queen Rei's castle for a fire reading...

_Usagi raises one eyebrow as she realizes she wasn't invited_

**Queen Rei: **Your little pink rat blew out my fire! Do you know how hard it is to reignite an Eternal Flame!

**Neo Queen Serenity:**:Calmly: No Rei, how hard is it:::She cocks her head:

**Rei: **Don't give me that 'Serenity' crapp! I don't care if you're more evolved then us! Just keep that little creep out of my stuff!

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Oh Rei, do not be mad come inside and have some tea with King Endymion and me. :Smiles sweetly:

**Rei:** Oh my God! She's using correct grammar and no contractions!

_Rei hides behind Queen Ami as a scream shatters the serene silence of the background..._

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Oh No, I am certain that I will be getting a letter about that!

_She turns to see Queen Michuru and Queen Haruka running up to the garden from a half gold half aqua colored crystal castle...Wearing robes?_

**Minako:**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Gross!

**Queen Haruka: **That little...If I ever catch her in our bed again I'm gonna...:She makes a fist:

**Queen Michuru: **I'm sorry my great Queen :She bows: BUT THAT LITTLE BUNNY CHILD HAS GOT TO BE KILLED!...Uh I mean disciplined.

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Has Princess Usagi caused this much trouble?

**Rei:** No! We complain for our health!

**Neo Queen Serenity:** I thought so, but Rei it is not doing a thing for your complexion.:beams a sickeningly sweet smile:

**Rei:** What are you talking ab...I didn't mean...Ooooo I'm getting sick of this!

_Rei stomped off back to her red crystal castle. Neo Queen Serenity turns to Minako_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Has time been wearing away Rei's mind? Or has she always been like that?

**Haruka:** I think you died too many times! What's happened to our ditzy lovable Usagi?

**Queen Ami: **I think power has gone to her head!

_Ami folds her arms Serenity smiles..._

**Mako:** I just think that that crystal is messing her up upstairs.

**Minako:** That's not it she's evolved to her higher serenity form.

_Every one has a thinking moment...all talking stops until_

**Queen Setsuna: **GIVE ME BACK THAT TIME STAFF YOU LITTLE RUG RAT!

_Every one looks down the street to see Princess Usagi who is riding Helios, brandishing Pluto's Time Staff, and randomly zapping herself in and out of the time stream with Queen Setsuna in hot pursuit!_

**Mako: **I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting really tired of Chibi Usa grabbing my arm while I'm sleeping and using it to shoot things!

**Minako:** I don't care about that...what about my love-chain! It's in pieces on my floor as we speak!

**All:** What are you going to do about it, USAGI!

**Queen Ami:** She ripped up my Advanced Biology text books!

_Ami looks mad as every one glares at her, she sweat drops. Serenity holds her Teal._

**Mako:** Chibi's doing the world a favor:Sighs:

**Michuru: **Is that all you care about? Those stupid books?

**Ami:** They're more thrilling then one of your weekly, boring violin concerts!

**Michuru: **Oh yeah! So when have you ever contributed anything to Crystal Tokyo?

**Ami:** I know one way to help the city be more interesting?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **How? I am always open for suggestions!

**Ami:** Take away the music program:O

**Michuru:** Oooooooooooooooo...That's it:::Whips out Violin:

**Three Lights and Haruka:** WHAT! What was that about the music program!

**Ami: **Heh...Heh...I didn't mean...:Ami cowers:

**Minako:** Haven't you always hated her gloating over us, on how smart she is!

**Mako:** Now that you mention it...:P

**Michuru:** Let's get her!

**All:** HAI:)

**Yaten:** LET'S SACRIFICE HER TO OUR GOD!

_Every one turns and blinks at Yaten..._

**Queen Serenity: **Oh you guys do not have to do that for me.

_Every one glares at Serenity as Ami sees an opportunity and runs!_

_Rei comes running back...just in time:)_

**Queen Rei: **Sorry! Dropped an earing...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_The mob of royalty bowl over Queen Rei as they chase Ami down the road. Rei is not injured, but Ami ducks into a convenient alley as the satanic mob who, have forgotten about the princess' misbehaving, have turned their attention to killing any one who would even think of hurting the music program!_

_Makoto strolls, as Ami streams by her back to Queen Serenity's garden._

_Ami hides behind Serenity._

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Oh poor Rei now I am going to have to call back the janitorial staff off of vacation to scrape her off the crystal side walk.

**Queen Ami:** Oooooo... that's gonna hurt come winter!

**Queen Makoto:** Nooooooooo...Kidding!

**Neo Queen Serenity: **I hope I do not get any complaints about that...Must keep the peace you know must...must KeEP...PEacE:::She flinches then remains normal: Ami, you have been charged with disturbing the peace this is a very serious offense here. KeeP PEace! Ahem.

**Ami:** Yeah so! I remember a time when every body liked me for my brains and nothing else. Well, I didn't have power then, but I have it NOW!

**AGITATED QUEEN KILL!**

_Ami leaps forward at Queen Serenity; Queen Makoto facefaults and dodges out of the way_

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Oh poor Ami you remember, I am Neo Queen Serenity and I rule over you, goodbye! _:Smiles:_

_Ami gets a sweat drop on her head as she turns around to see a huge executioner type person standing looking down at her with a big ass axe!_

**Ami:** ULP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

_Makoto and Serenity walk away as they hear several blood curdling screams in the background, then :Thwack:_

**Mako:**You just killed off Mercury! How are we going to defend the city minus one Senshi?

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Have no fear the peace..MuST KEEPPeACE PEace... Will come back as soon as we fix this little mishap with the Princess and the Music program:)

_Usagi smiles as Jupiter hears something..._.

_Ami's Head rolls by calling forth bubbles as it goes..._

**Queen Ami's Head:** DIE! DIE! DIE! Die! die!...

**Mako:** What the...Why isn't she dead?

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Oh my! The crystal must be on the fritz again!

**Mako:** AGAIN! You mean that it's done this before!

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Oh Yes! It has got this virus thing and, you know it is what keeps us immortal, well it just did not bring her back...together!

**Mako:** Huh:They both turn around:

_Ami's body runs falls run and then falls again. :Warning running gag! HaHaHa: Mako and Serenity blink, and keep walking._

_They walk to the front door of the Moon crystal castle and see Seiya Kou, hunky leader of the Three lights, brandishing a big ass blade and laughing quietly, yet evilly ,to himself..._

**Seiya:** Heh, this'll teach that cape-boy not to steal my only love! I may be a woman, but we're on earth now and I'm just as Testosterone-pumped as the next guyyaaahhh Hi! Ladies!

_:Shoves blade behind back; he smiles big and tries to inch away:_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Seiya! What are you doing here?...:She lowers her voice to a whisper, and leans toward him: It is not Wednesday...

_Queen Mako blinks, Neo Queen Serenity laughs nervously_

**Mako: **So Seiya...What's with the Knife? 

**Seiya: **Uhh...You didn't see any of this!

**Neo Queen Serenity: ** See what:::She shrugs:

**Seiya:** GOOD:) :Jumps backwards over the castle:

_:Mako stares wide eyed unable to Blink:O:_:

**Mako:** I thought he could only jump that high when he was a girl.

**New Queen Serenity:** It is the Crystal again::::Sighs, clasps hands:

_Mako looks at Usagi, almost afraid to ask, then she looks at her own hands, then at the MOON castle, then at the road, as the mob of royalty stream up and down the streets of Downtown Crystal Tokyo aimlessly looking for someone to kill, then Mako...well...Lost it?_

**Mako:**Chi...Bi?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Neo Queen Serenity stared as her friend and fellow Senshi, ripped off down the crystal road, pulling her hair, and screaming!_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You are too loud:::Usagi calmly puts her finger to her lips: I must KEeP KEepP PEeaAccCe::::Flinches:

_Serenity stops shaking and goes inside her castle to deal with the Princess and...the...Music program? ZAAA? That's all I have to say! _

**Author's Note:) **Whoa...What...the heck!...was that:

If anyone thought that was just a tad bit:

**A)**Funny:D

**B)**Scary:O

**C)**Freakish:P

**D)**Psychotic:O

**E)**Butt-Kickingly Cool:)

**F)**Stimulating:

**G)** All of the Above:P

**H)**Other (ZAAA:)

This was mostly a prototype...No that's not the word I'm looking for...Outlet, if you will for my twisted mind! (And you though SS:Predict was the end...) Well you thought wrong! As I told you before I have way to much FREE TIME:D So I need to entertain the Sailor Moon Otaku, when I'm not doing...A BIOLOGY PAPER THAT'S DUE FRIDAY! NUTS I FORGOT!

Don't worry this story is some what involved this was just to ease you into the Chaos and Psychotic-ness! (Like getting into a hot bath tub:)

So tell me what you think and I'll write more, because, as you know...

I have TOO MUCH free time: 

Except for that Bio thing...CRAPP:)

SAYONARA-- Diana of the Felis

P.S. Vote Seiya Kou '97 (Shhhh don't tell Lita! **(Sailor Moon SO)**:)


	2. PART 2

Author's Note:) Hi Hi Otaku! This story is being written from the stairs that go to nowhere:P I really can't find my way off these darn things! Where am I going pray tell?...The concert of the bands that suck!...So I really don't know why I'm here if these things lead to nowhere! ZAAA? Well, considering my surroundings and I'm writing a story! Beware! Diana of the Felis is being weird!...AGAIN:D : :) :

-- Be afraid; be very afraid! --

**A Typical Day in**

Crystal Tokyo

PART 2

_It's early in the morning in Crystal Tokyo and the glistening dew is evaporating just in time to see the sun rise over the peak of the tallest most brillantly shining castle in the whole town. The white Moon castle turrets are usually bright this moring...I wish I could say the same for the people inside! Especially in this fan fiction series!_

_Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are resting comfortably in their bed (Don't think that! You Hentai Perve!) as their daughter, Chiba Usagi, or Chibi Usa, the name she was affectionately given to replace _

"_BUNNY FREAK!", plans the take over of Crystal Tokyo!_

**Princess Usagi:** Heh! Now, I know where the main controls are!

_She looks over some blue prints she got from Haruka's and Michuru's bed yesterday...Still, I might have an Idea of why Haruka's and Michuru's bed is a better place for milatary secrets than Area 51...Which I might ad, since the citizens of Crystal Tokyo found out where their royal families were born, Area 51 is now a full up-and-running chain of commercial diners:)_

**Princess Usagi: **So now that I know all this vital info I can kick Mommy and Daddy out on their butts and I can rule this kingdom like it should be run! Besides I don't think that Mommy's very trust worthy any more I mean with that guy comming over EVERY Wednesday! What's his name Seika...No...Seiy...WHAT WAS THAT! _:Stuffs vital info under pillow:_

**Helios:** I didn't hear any thing!

**Princess Usagi: **Aw, is my cuutey wuutey horesy woresy hungry wungry?

_Chibi jumps out of bed and runs across the room to see her horse who sleeps in her room on a pillow stuffed with weapons that Sailor Moon doesn't use any more...OH! I get it that's where she put them all!_

**Helios: **Don't talk to me like that I'm really a boy your age you know, and I helped you swipe Queen Setsuna's Time Staff so you'd even have more power, my great Queen...See I didn't say "Bunny Freak" so could you like move the Spiral Moon heart rod it's poking me somewhere unpleasent!

_(:That sounds so bad on so many differnt levels:)_

_Helios looks proud as Chibi helps him. Then she turned around to look at the info again._

**Princess Usagi: **Yeah! You really botched that job! You're lucky she can't run that fast!...Oh and by the way if you're really a boy, like we know you are...Why don't to trasform back once in a while!

**Helios: **I LIKE being a Horse:)

_Helios smiles the most sickningly sadistic smile a horse could have as he flaps his wings, very slowly, almost enjoying it...The princess gets a disgusted and horrified look on her face. She slowly backs away then makes a mad dash for her bed hiding from her freak of a horse!_

**Princess Usagi: **My dad is cute, but my mom doesn't deserve him, but me the most talented, beautiful, of the three Sailor Moons and I get stuck with a guy that has a fondness for being a horse! _:She looks at her bed:_

Aw...Hi Diana! My little GRAY kitten. How are you feeling today?

_Diana looks up at her in that superior cat-like sort of way and..._

**Diana: **I'm really a Ronin Warrior and I'm gonna take your time slot pretty Soilder Girl!...No wait you're expecting that!...I'm really and under paid actress! So tell me WHEN DO I GET TO BE HUMAN! If the horse doesn't want to I can take his turn for him! _:She nods a bit too enthusiastically:_

**Helios:** Be my guest! I like my horn too, come to think of it _:Starts to get that look again: _(Tasteless joke #2)

**Princess Usagi: **I'm scared of my pets! _:Hides under her sheets:_

_Meanwhile in the main Moon bedroom..._

_Queen Serenity turns over in bed and hits something hard...With her eyes still closed she rubs her injured nose..._

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Honey, move over or I will have you hung for treason...:Push:

**King Endymion: **Uhh...huh? Oh sure, oh my great Queen I'll roll over...AHHH:::WhaBAM:::He hits the ground yet keeps sleeping:

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Oh fine I am up! Now are you happy! I would sleep until noon if it was not for the country on the brink of insanity and you rolling over on me in the middle of the night! Oh yes, and our daughter that little...eh! Never mind!

**MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!**

Bye, Honey, go to go to work!

_:Kiss: She walks out the front door as she sees Sailor Star Fighter climbing the side of the Moon castle, with quite a load of wall climing equiptment and a BIG ASS axe!_

**ETERNAL SAILOR MOON: **Hi Seiya:::Cooing: Why are you here? It is really early:)

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Ohaiyogosaimasu, Odongo! I'm just trying to kill your husband:)

**Eternal Moon: **Oh okay, Hi! MINAKO-CHAN & HOTARU-CHAN!

_She looks down the road to see Super Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Venus heading off "work"._

**Super Sailor Venus:** Hi Queen Serenity!

**Super Sailor Saturn: **I gotta go.

**Venus:** Where?

**Saturn:** Well...Doctor's apointment.

**Eternal Moon: **I thought you could heal your self?

**Venus: **Well?

**Saturn:** Well I don't know. I can't heal any more! Also, I have a sudden desire to swallow Chibi Usa's heart crystal, destroy the world, and smash any thing that resembles the Talisman Holy Grail. My lamp collection is in grave danger!

**ETERNAL MOON: **It is that darn Ginzuishou again:::whispers to Venus: You grab her Glaive I will hold her down.

**Venus: **Huh?

**Saturn: ** What was that about the crystal?...And stay the HELL away from my Silence Glaive!

**ETERNAL MOON: **Ask Queen Makoto, she found out yesterday!

_All three look down the road as Queen Makoto runs up the street screaming and pulling her hair with a big cloud of dust behind her...She stops abruptly and looks at Saturn, Venus, and Eternal Sailor Moon._

**Queen Makoto:** Hi Hi EveryBodeeeeeeeeee!

_She smiles a little strangely and walks away like nothing happened! All three blink :)_

**Venus: **What happened to her?

**Saturn: **Maybe, I should just eat her heart crystal..._:Looks hungry:_

**ETERNAL MOON: **Hey guys! Come to my house we can have fun with all the Anime videos I rented!

**Venus: **Sure...but, wait, aren't we Anime? _:Paradox:_ Any way we'll both come!...Right Hotaru?

**Saturn:** I meanshe doesn't look like she needs her crystal any...

**Moon & Venus:** GO TO THE DOCTOR SATURN:

_Saturn jumps back in shock, facefaults, and walks off. Moon and Venus go to the castle and go upstairs and watch at least three hours of Anime...The day is almost over when._

**ETERNAL MOON: ** Kokkoi:::She blows on her nails and picks up another magazine:

**Venus: **Hey Usagi-chan thanks for having me over!

**ETERNAL MOON: **No problem! Minako, do you have any good gossip?

**Venus: **YEAH! But you probably heard it all...I mean you are the Queen!

**ETERNAL MOON: **Yeah! But the Queen of this kingdom!

**Venus: ** 'Nuff said...So, let's see...Oh today I heard that Chibi Usa is trying to take over Cry...

**ETERNAL MOON: **Old news! Next one!

**Venus: **Are you gonna stop her?

**ETERNAL MOON: **Well, she is not disturbing the PeAcE...MUSt KeeP PPEaCE:::shakes:::Venus looks away and sweat drops:

**Venus: **Eh...Oooooookay...Number two! Uhh...Oh you should have see it! Diana was ranting on the gallow stand again! She said something about being under paid and not getting a chance to be...human? I don't get it either!

**ETERNAL MOON: **Oh poor Princess Usagi she must be having an awuful time with such sadistic pets!

**Venus:** That's not all I heard...Helios, you know horse-boy, well I heard he is having an Identity crisis! He likes being a horse! So, Usagi, don't count on normal...Ok, any grandchilden...that's just sick right there!

**ETERNAL MOON: **Good thing I got Chibi Usa that nice **sane** Ferret! I think Its name is...Hoshi.

_The princess walks by the open doorway to the hall with a rabid looking Ferret on her head yelling..._

**Hoshi:** I WANNA BE A STAR STAR STAR I WANNA HAVE MY NAme up in...

**Venus:** What the Hell...:::Blinks:

**Princess Usagi:** AHH...AHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:Runs down the hall as the Ferret walks in the other direction.

**Hoshi:** YES! Now I get her bed:::swishes tail and walks into Chibi's room:

**ETERNAL MOON: **Oops...Any way! Minako-chan have any more good ones?

**Venus: **Acctually, this on has you in it Usagi!

**ETERNAL MOON: **What are those dumb...I'm mean...Loyal followers saying about me now!

**Venus: **They're saying that...well, if this is true, you should know Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter...

_They lean closer so Venus can whisper in her ear_ ...

**Venus:** I heard that Seiya is spending quite a lot of 'Quality TIME' at the Moon Cas...

**Eternal Moon:** OLD NEWS! Something else please:::Usagi looks around rapidly:

**Venus:** ZAAA?

**Eternal Moon:** Oh look at the time you better be going now, Venus.

**Venus: **Oh yeah! How'd we let it get this late! Setsuna must be slipping!

_Setsuna pops in the window; eyes crossed; high grin_

**Pluto:** SoRRRIIIIIIIIY...MY BAD:::Pops out:

**Eternal Moon:** Well, you know that she "misplaced" her staff!

**Venus: **Oh no, that's awuful!

**Eternal Moon: **Yah yah really awful! Come on I want to go to bed!

**Venus: **You know you can still be a cry-baby with out using contractions it's amazing!...OOf!

_Sailor Moon pushes Venus out the front door and slams it as Venus turns around and sees Saturn holding a little bottle of pills and her glaive!_

**Super Sailor Saturn:** First, I command that the light of the world to DIE!

**Venus: **Saturn NO!

_Back at the moon castle Queen Serenity has detransformed and is cleaning up for bed in the bathroom when the lights went out!_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Huh? Oh not again!

**King Endymion:** Who turned out the lights?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Very predictable, my dear! Hold on!

**MECHANDISABLE 'MOON' PHRASE POWER THWACK!**

_Queen Serenity puts the Crystal on the Moon Eternal Teal, that she keeps on a towel rack, and waved it in the air as the lights came back on..._

_Meanwhile out side...Venus is triying to pull Saturn down off the rock she's standing and laughing evily on. When the lights come on._

**Saturn: **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Huh?...AHHHHHHHHHHHH:::BAM:

_Venus and Saturn hit the dirt as she shakes, her eyes turn to stars as she becomes five again, mentally...(the Crystal is messed up remember?)_

**Saturn:** I wanna go have more cute little Anti-Christ dreams about Eternal Sailor Moon! Hee Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Venus:** I want out of this story:::Saturn skips off:

_Inside Queen Serenity was brushing her teeth as she heard a :creak: in the bed room. _

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Mamo-chan?

**King Endymion:** Hai?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **What are you doing?

**King Endymion: **Nothing...

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Are you going though my 'Mystical box of CRAPP'?

**King Endymion: **I thought you kept your 'Mystical box of CRAP' upstairs?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **No, That is my 'Mystical box of CRAP', my box of CRAPP I keep in the bedroom!

**King Endymion: **Oh...:Carefully lifts lid:

**Neo Queen Serenity: **You know what will happen if you look at my stuff with out asking?

**King Endymion:** No? What?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Well, have you seen Queen Ami lately?

**King Endymion: **Why?...

_Mamoru stops looking though her things and looks over his shoulder, Ami's Head rolls through the bed room as Mamo-chan facefaults!_

**King Endymion: **She's getting soap on the carpet!

**Queen Ami's head:** Sooooooooooooooooo SORRY! _:Rolls out into hall:_

_Mamoru blinks and Ami's Body runs; falls, then runs then falls again :Hoo Boy that just keeps getting funnier: Mamo-chan slams the lid of the Mystical box of CRAPP...and wonders..._

**King Endymion: **Why didn't I marry that nice **stable** Rei Hino?

_Mamoru stands up and begins to walk along the wall to the bed, passing the doorway, as he does this, a huge axe, prefectly timed, crashes down infront of him and imbeds itself in the floor before of him. He gulps and the axe falls over. He looks down the hall to see Fighter running away really fast._

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Shimatta! I missed! SHIMATTA SHIMATTA SHIMATTA! _:She jumps out of the window at the end of the hall:_

_King Endymion face faulted and jumped into bed in fear. _

_He pulled the sheets up over himself._

**King Endymion: **Usako? Why did all that just happen?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **All what, Dear? _:Smiles sweetly:_

**King Endymion: **Oh nothing..._:looks around nervously: _

_Usako turns off the light_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Oh Mamo-chan, the Crystal is messed up again and I believe that it is messing up are immortal minds...Well, the ones that were not messed up before! So, I will take care of those problems tomorrow! Wow, I wasted the whole day I almost feel like my old self if was not for that over whelming traumatic memory...that I shoved deep into my subconcious! Oops! Too much talk...Sleep now!

**Princess Usagi:** Get the hell out of my bed, Jerk Ass!

**PINK CHIBI RAT KICK!**

_Sounds of the 'first Ferret in space' can be heard over the horizion. As the town is silent...Whoa scary...well Queen Haruka and Queen Michuru are up but they don't count: _

**Ami's Head: **Makenai! Ashita Sailor YELL! DIE DIE DIE Die die...!

_Ami's body runs and falls behind her head as she runs through the town._

Author's Note-- Hey! Don't look at me! That was really scary, even for me:o Sooooooo-- The Mercury head gag rolls on...HAHAHA that was so...eh: I think if you like this story...That you'll acctually be intersested in this next part of the Author's note!

-- Will Saturn's body srink to match her mind this time?

-- Will she destroy the world or eat Mako's heart Crystal:O

Mako watch your back:o

-- Will Venus move back to England to escape losing her mind too?

TOO LATE :P

-- Will Diana ever get paid more:)

-- Is she really a Ronin Warrior:D (I'm a cat?)

-- Does she date White Blaze behind Artemis & Luna's back?

-- Does Greg know Sailor Moon had his girlfriend beheaded?

-- What exactly is wrong with the Crystal:O

-- What does Seiya do with all the time he/she spends at Usagi's?

LONG LIVE QUEEN CHIBI? No way! Helios is really scewed in the head!

**This just in-- ** Ferrett, Hoshi, dicovered life outside the universe:)

:Freaky Star Healer Voice: BYE BYE, Diana of Felis :)


	3. PART 3

Author's Note-- Well you asked for a 'typical day' and I gave you a typical...Month? N.E. Way...You asked for it... wait, come to think of it you didn't! I thrust it upon you against your own free-will like 10 week old cheese from a broken refrigerator...Okay for get that...Bad analogy...bad analogy :Shudders:

**A Typical Day in**

Crystal Tokyo

PART 3

_In the glorious hours of the early morning. Daylight streams through the Moon bedroom. Neo Queen Serenity pushes her hair behind her shoulders as she brings the Ginzuishou forth. She lightly brushes it with a perfect kiss as she hears a little tap at her chamber door. She motions them in to the room with her pristine voice as she shoves the hand with the crystal behind her back and gives the thumbs-up _

_sign to Kou Seiya in the linen closet, as he conceals a **Big Ass** Hydro powered Semi-automatic canon behind the door!_

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Come in!

**From inside the closet:** :Click Click:

**Princess Usagi:** You called me, Mother...IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT YOU WOKE ME UP!

_Neo Queen Serenity blinks_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Yes, dear. I have a very important job for you.

**Princess Usagi: **Like what?

_Queen Serenity produces the crystal time key and hands it to Chibi Usa_

**Neo Queen Serenity: ** I need for you, my dearest, most caring cherished, expendable, daughter...

**Princess Usagi: **What! _:Chibi glares:_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Uhh...I meant beautiful...Yes that was it!

I need you to travel back to the past and find me when I was younger...

**Princess Usagi: **Why having trouble keeping up that newly reincarnated look?

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Shut up you little spore::Ahem: I have lost the crystal and...

**Princess Usagi: **Mommy what's that behind your back?...It looks like the cry...

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Oh that is nothing...nothing!

_:Laughs nervously: Chibi Usa blinks:_

**Neo Queen Serenity: **I need you to go back in time and get it from my teenage self. And bring it Back To the Future.

**Princess Usagi: **No, I won't bring it Back To the Future™, Mommy.

**Neo Queen Serenity: ** Why not, dear?

**Princess Usagi:** Because it's infringing on too many copyrights...But I'll come to the future with it. :Smiles sweetly:

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Good girl...Oh and take your time coming back.

**Princess Usagi: **Okay Mother!...You freak I'm gonna be Queen and stupid "Disturb Peace" I'll disturb you :Mumbling as she opens door:

**Neo Queen Serenity:** What was that, dear?

**Princess Usagi: **Oh nothing! _:Slams door: (Out in the hall)_ Heh I'll show you. I'll be the Queen like I was supposed to be! Lose the crystal HA! She'll have a pretty little surprise when I get the crystal from her in the past!

_A loud crashing sound is heard from the bedroom!_

**Princess Usagi: ** What was that! Oh forget it I need to get Helios, and if that little rat of a Ferret is back in my bed!

_:Stomps off to get ready to leave:_

_Meanwhile in the bed room..._

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Watch Out! When you fall out of a closet: Do it quietly! Must KEEp PeaCE KeeP peACe..._:Shudders:_

_Seiya stands up and brushes off big ass gun._

**Seiya Kou: **Well fine...But when is he gonna get here? I've been in there all morning!

**Neo Queen Serenity: **Come to think of it, I do not think that he will be returning after that incident last night!

**Seiya Kou: **Oh...

**Neo Queen Serenity: ** There is a HUGE oak tree in the back! You will be able to pick him off from there! _:Waves hand towards back yard:_

**Seiya Kou: **Good thinking! _:Leaps out window: _

_AN: I think he/she likes doing that a bit too much...What do you think?_

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Well, let us see I have gotten the princess out of every one's hair! And restored peace to my kingdom...Yes I have accomplished a lot for today...Sleep now!

_Neo Queen Serenity falls back down on her bed._

_Travel back in time with me to the year 1993 when Usagi is about to transform to fight a monster in R._

**Past Usagi: **MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE...ULP!

**Chibi Moon:** Give me the crystal little Moon brat!

**Usagi: **ZAAA?

**Sailor Star Healer:** Hey that's always my line!

**Chibi Moon:** What are you doing here you Bisexual freak!

**Healer: **Protecting my rights to say ZAAA?

**Chibi Moon:** Well...say it then and be quick about it!

**Healer:** Well, I don't want to now...:Walks out:

**Chibi Moon: **Watch out Author any more random things like that and I'm comin' after you! _ :Author cowers:_

**Usagi:** ZAAA?

**Chibi Moon:** All right you've made your point...Wait...No, you haven't!

**Past Mako: ** So she's Usagi...when has she ever made a point?

**Past Minako: **Too true!

**Usagi: **Shut up! So little freaky pink rabbit kid, why do you want the Ginzuishou?

**Past Rei:** Usagi...calling some one else a Bunny freak!

_Rei breaks out into a fit of laughter and hurls herself onto the floor_

**Chibi Moon:** DON'T CALL ME BUNNY FREAK!

**Past Senshi:** uh oh...

**Chibi Moon:** I am SUPERIO...Uhh I mean SUPER SAILOR CHIBI MOON!

**Past Ami:** That name is really too long!

**Past Artemis and Luna:** I agree.

**Chibi Moon:** SHUT UP! IN THE NAME OF THE FUTURE MOON I SHALL LAY THE ETERNAL RAT KICK UPON YOUR ASS!

**Usagi: **ZAAA?

**Senshi:** SHUT UP!

**Usagi:** Sorry.

_Setsuna appears from somewhere...obscure, but when doesn't she?_

**Past Setsuna:** Oops, I'm about a half an season too early!

**Past Michiru and Haruka:** Your tellin' us! _:blinking and holding a baby Hotaru from SS:_

**Past Hotaru:** I want to destroy the world Hee heeeee_:cute baby face:_

**Michiru and Haruka: **Awwwwwwwwww, ain't that cute:)

_Setsuna slaps forehead_

**Usagi:** I'm not going to say it again!

**Sailor Star Healer:** Good.

**Usagi:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!

**Past Setsuna:** Terminally early Senshi, not like our contradictory non-puntuctual counter part such as yourself.

_Senshi Blink; Chibi gets pissed...As if she already wasn't!_

**Usagi:** Who did you say you were again? _:Looks at Chibi:_

**Chibi Moon:** THE ONLY RIGHT THING YOU EVER DID, MOMMY!

**Usagi:** ZAAA? _:Eyes cross:_

_Past Tux Kamen blushes; Rei thwacks him in the back of the head... _

_Ami's head rolls by..._

**Ami's Head:** Oooooooooooooooo...**Buuuuuuuuuurn!**

_Ami's head rolls and her body promptly follows and falls and gets back up; runs; then falls again...(Yata yata yata...)_ _Ami Blinks at her future then faints and hits the ground_..._Senshi face fault until..._

**Minako:** Man, reality can be cruel!

_Senshi fall down; Minako blinks_

**Chibi Moon:**_:Sweetly:_ Usagi, what does it feel like to have feeling in you legs? _:Smiles evilly:_

**Usagi:** Good...? _:Still in shock:_

**Chibi Moon:** Well, I hope YOU WON'T MISS IT :Lunges at Usagi:

**Usagi: ** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_Super Sailor Chibi Moon lays as many 'Rat kicks' upon Usagi's ass as she can before grabbing the crystal and teleporting away..._

_Minako blinks as Usagi gets up off the floor...The others sit up from a state of pure stupifacation...If that's a real ailment!_

**Usagi: **OH NO!

**Minako:** What are you hurt! What did she do to you::::Helping:

**Usagi:** The little spore bruised my highly merchandised and trade-maked legs! Right there and there and there and there...**WHAAAAA!**

_Minako sighs_

_Somewhere in the dark dimension we see Sailor Galaxia trying to put her hair back up in that Metal thingy and failing because she was turned good... Call it a bad hair day!_

**Sailor Galaxia: **It's just not fair! I liked being evil! And that little serene, naked brat with the wings had to come and spoil all my fun! Now, I can't get my hair back up! I WANNA BE EVIL!

_Her voice echoes off the walls of the Dark world when a bright pale pink light shines through the blackness and falls onto Galaxia's face just so to catch her full attention. Princess Usagi, princess dress and all, comes floating down next to Heilos, her winged Pegasus_ . _She holds forth the crystal as it covers her in a pure light. She shows it to Galaxia who has to cover her eyes. Galaxia stands up ready to chew her out._

**Galaxia:** Hey, Moon Chick, I gotta bone to pick with...huh?

**Princess Usagi:** Sailor Galaxia! I have found a way to build power...**WANNA WORK FOR ME, BABE!**

_Chibi Usa spontaneously transforms into SUPER SAILOR CHIBI MOON; Galaxia blinks_

**Galaxia: ** You're evil now?...Who'da thunk it?...Well actually now that I mention it...

**Chibi Moon:** Be quiet! I should be leader of Crystal Tokyo! You all know it! But every time I try to be evil they just laugh and say 'AWWWWW how cUUUUUUUte' Well I'm sick of it. I miss the times that when you put a gun to some someone head they were scared and didn't complement your hair instead...Oh that's another thing Have you seen my hair...I'm a pink freak! How can I get a hold of one of those metal-hair things?

**Galaxia: ** Cold...Bitter Cold Cold Bitter bitter cold!...

**Chibi Moon:** I AM NOT BITTER! _:pink light fades and black energy corrupts crystal and turns it pitch black:_ I JUST WANT ETERNAL HELL TO RAIN DOWN UPON MY MOMMY!

**Galaxia: ** Cold...Bitter Cold...Cold Bitter bitter...cold!...

**Chibi Moon:** Okay, you've made your point!

**Galaxia: ** Cold...Bitter Cold Cold Bitter bitter cold!...

**Chibi Moon:** SHUT UP! _:fires crystal at Galaxia: _

_She is blasted across the room and when she gets up her hair is fixed Chibi's crystal back fires and shoot her turning her clothes to the black lady garb but her body remains the same_

**Galaxia:** I'm EVIL AGAIN!

**Chibi Moon: ** Cool, power surge!

_Sailor Saturn appears and walks into the light_

**Antichrist Sailor Saturn: **Some one say Power:::Smiles evilly:

**Small Black Lady:** SATURN!

**A-C Saturn: **Well, you were you expecting, the child Antichrist...Oh wait, that's right. _:Giggles:_

**Galaxia: **What are you on?

**A-C Saturn:** You too?

_SBL smacks her forehead..._

_A small black form scurries into the badly lit cave-type room. It sits on a plateau-like crystal stalagmite. It picks up a crystal from the floor as it goes._

**SBL:** Oh no NOT YOU!

_Saturn and Galaxia are unable to blink!_

**Small Black form: ** I wanna be evil too! That cat and Horse have no ambition. Oh, by the way we should grab her mommy's star seed first!

**A-C Saturn:** I want to eat Mako-chan's Heart crystal!

**Galaxia:** Why should we listen to you? Who are you anyway?

**SBF: ** Hoshi the Ferret!

_SBL faints_

**Hoshi the ferret: **I want to be part of your plan to take Crystal Tokyo!

**SBL:** Why::Rubs head:

**Hoshi: **I don't know...I guess I didn't think that far ahead!

**SBL:** Aw geeze :rolls eyes:

**A-C Saturn: **What if we don't want you here? I don't wanna share!

**Galaxia Thinking: **Oi! I'm in cahoots with two Sailor Senshi from earth, and a ferret! This is sad.

**Hoshi: **We can call ourselves the evil alliance...No, wait, the QUADRUPLE Evil Alliance.

**A-C Saturn: **Oh yippy skippy! We can make bumper stickers and

t-shirts in class! Then we can experiment on my daddy.

**SBL: **ForRevenge?

**A-C Saturn: **For FUN!

**SBL:** Oh, she needs help!

_Saturn's eyes glaze over and she smiled so big that she falls over...I think her child hood was a tad TOO...unstable. She is reverting back to American TV! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Galaixa: **WAIT! Hold every THING!...Saturn can destroy the world with her silence glaive, I can take people's star seeds, and Chibi Usa can rule evilly and demonically, and annoy the hell out of people...What can you do, rat?

**Hoshi:** I'm a ferret!

**All three:** SO!

**Hoshi: **We ferret's have secret hidden powers.

**A-C Saturn:** Really?

**Galaxia: **What are they?

**Hoshi:** They wouldn't be secret if I told you now would they?

_All three smack their foreheads except for Saturn who is using the end of the Glaive to comb her hair._

**SBL:** We need some COOL ASS SPEECHES unlike the other Senshi.

**A-C Saturn:** COOL.

**SBL:** Shut up.

**Galaxia: **Let's get to it!

I am the Evil metal- fuku clad Evil Senshi of EVIL

**SAILOR GALAXIA!**

And in the name of my own generic galaxy, I win suck your soul with my jewelry!

**SBL: **I am the pretty black cocktail-dress suited Senshi,

**SUPER SAILOR CHIBI MOON!**

In the name of the future dictatorship of Crystal Tokyo I'll punish you!

**A-C Saturn:** I, the Senshi of the-reason-for-high-ratings,

shall destroy the world!

**SAILOR **Sata...Uhh **SATURN** that's it!

Because Mistress 9 had a point!

**Hoshi:** Duh-nuhna nuh-nuhna nuh-nuhaa nuhna-nuhna **RAT-MAN!**

**Galaxia: **You've got to be kidding me!

**All Four:** We, the Quadruple evil alliance, will destroy solar systems

to get our way! We will wrong rights and triumph over needless plot and that means this Scen...

_As we fade back into Crystal Tokyo we see Neo Queen Serenity walking calmly next to a very nervous King Endimion. Through the heavily treed forest in the back yard of Moon castle..._

**Yaten:** A forest...Here...In the middle of...Tok...

**Taiki:** Don't start that again! _(SS#1)_

_N.E. way..._

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Dear you must try to relax! I do not think that the villain will violate the sanctity of own yard, Endimion.

_:Usagi throws herself into a fit of laughter, mentally scarring Endimion further:_

**King Endimion:** Well, Usako, maybe you're...:BAM: ...right...Yipe!

_King Endimion slowly raised his left shaking foot that he had put in front of him to take a innocent step forward, revealing a small 45. caliber hole in the side walk. Endimion made a quiet and restrained freaked out life-saving dash for the Moon castle door. _

_Neo Queen Serenity just stared at the hole . Then she turned abruptly and stomped her foot onto the concrete ...hard!_

**Neo Queen Serenity:** YOU MISSED! Seiya Baka...

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Sorry! _:Jumps down from huge tree:_ Damn that guy can run! I guess anyone could, learn out of necessity.

**Neo Queen Serenity:** :Quoting: "Necessity is the mother of Marathons" No, wait that is wrong...Oh well, it is CRAPY AMERICAN proverb anyway.

_Yaten and Taiki come running up to the couple._

**Yaten:** A mysterious, _vastly predictable_ **black hole** has opened up on the other side of town!

**Taiki:** It's releasing our new dumber than average villain. The Sailor Senshi have to help!

**Neo Queen Serenity: ** Stoptalking about us in third person! It is not like it is a secret any more! (Ahem) _:Yawn:_ Oh it is a living...

**MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!**

**Fighter: ** I wonder what would happen if I transformed twice?

**Taiki: ** Don't experiment! Remember last time!

**Yaten:** Don't Remind me:::Shudders:

**Fighter**: Oh yeah...Those stains were hard to get out...

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Do...not...Want...To...Know...:Flinches:

_Fighter and Moon stand idle as the predictable happens_

**Taiki: MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP!**

**Yaten: HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP!**

_The four run out to face the black hole. Meanwhile, inside the rim of the luminous cloud stand the Quadruple Evil Alliance._

**Anti-Christ Saturn: **Or the Q.E.A:::Smiles too big and falls over:

**Small Black Lady:** Queah?...Qeauh?...Qeuha?...What kinda a stupid Acronym is that? _:Yells at Saturn on ground:_

**Hoshi the Ferret: ** That's it Sailor Senshi. _:Yells at Inners on ground:_ GIVE ME YOUR SOULS IN A JAR! Or any other form of conveyance!

_Hoshi jumps on Galaxia and bites into her bracelet._

**Sailor Galaxia:** Hey...What are you...GIVE THAT BACK!

_Hoshi jumps down with Galaixa's left bracelet in his mouth._

**Hoshi:** If you wanna do something right... _:Aims and fires at inners:_

_Inners scream at different intervals shattering the camera. Brief pause in plot to buy new lenses...They all are stuck in the air translucent. Their star seeds float over to SBL. Moon and Starlights arrive along with the Outers. Moon puts her hands on her hips. Cue the Sappy good-bye scene. Did I say Sappy I'm sorry I meant CRAPPY:)_

**Eternal Sailor Moon: ** Did you guys go and die on me again?_:ticked:_

**Super Sailor Venus:** Sorry, Usagi-chan, you know...It's for plot purposes. Oh wait, that reminds me...Yaten, you better get your big feminine Senshi ass over here and save me or I will haunt you for the rest of..._Venus disintegrates. Starlights blink. Healer sweatdropps._

**Super Sailor Mars:** Plot purposes my ASS! I don't want to die I want to drop-kick them back to the crapy dimension on their scrawny little..._Mars disintegrates. Starlights blink. Usagi sweatdropps._

**Super Sailor Jupiter:** See we told you to bring up Chibi Usa in a nice loving environment...But NO that was too hard in this freakin' town and now we're DEAD...And all because of YOUR PINK RAT and her PET RAT and another thing I never wanted to...

_Jupiter Disintegrates. Starlights blink(can we see a trend:)_

_Ami's head rolls by..._

**Ami's head: ** Come on Kill me...You know you want to kill me come on kill me kill me kill me You know it so easy COME on KILL ME DIE DIE DIE WRACK DIE..._:Author suppresses urge: So do the Otaku:_

_Ami's body runs falls then runs then falls again...What ever...Like we care now! Outers pissed._

**Super Sailor Uranus:** Now you've done it! Why couldn't you have taken the Star-benders over there? Now, I will have to punish you in the name of...

**Fighter:** I wouldn't embarrass myself like that If I were you, Haruka. Then you'd probably be familiar with the term embarrassment you, Ambiguous freak!

_They walk toward each other leaving Sailor Moon in the middle._

**Uranus:** Who you Callin' AMBIGUOUS! **HEMAPHRIDITE**!

_:Uranus sticks her tongue out at Fighter:_

**Fighter: ** You're just jealous, you **HERMAPHRITE-WANNA BE**!

**Sailor Moon:** ENOUGH! Go at it when it is more comedic!

**Super Sailor Pluto:** I WannA BE Evil! HEhEHEeheHE...

**Super Sailor Neptune: ** What's with her:::Backing away slowly:

**Moon:** Oh the crystal is screwed! I sent Chibi Usa back to the pa..ah ha ha ha Hahaaha..._:Turns around to see SBL tossing the crystal up and down and up and down and up and down,and well you get the point.:_

**SBL:** :insert maniacal evil laughter here: Gotcha mommy!

_Every one glares at Sailor Moon. She laughs nervously. (Brief shot of King Endimion hiding under the Moon bed.) Outers see crystal and freak out. Pluto consistently insists upon being evil._

**Pluto: ** I WANNA BE EVIL!

_See?_

_SBL pulls out time staff from behind back. Pluto sees it, and knowing her own power, faints. Outers sweat drop and drags her off the screen. Moon and Starlights quake with fear._

_  
_**Galaxia:** AH HA!

**Hoshi:** What? Did you think of something?

**Galaxia:** No, you fool, I'm about to give a climatic speech.

**Hoshi:** Those are boring...What was the "AH HA!" for?

**Galaxia: ** It's bad-guy tradition okay! I've just figured out that only the Starlights and Moon remain_.:Pauses and thinks that that sounds very familiar but can't quite place it :):_ SO,we can easily destroy them, K! You see...Tradition?

_The rat takes a look at her then the remaining blinking Senshi... and ...breaks into song...ZAAA?_

**Hoshi: TRADITION! TRADITION!**_:From fiddler on the roof:_

_Galaxia face faults. Saturn sits up dazed._

**Galaxia:** Does he write these song cues?

**SBL:** Believe it nor not, he waits for them...

_Both look confused and superior at the same time which takes an awful lot of energy._

**Sailor Moon:** NOW, Starlights! While they're dazed, confused, and superior all at once!

**Starlights: **HAI!

**Moon: ** **MERCHANDISIBLE MOON PHRASE POWER THWACK!**

**Fighter: STAR VENGEFUL MURDEROUS FLASH!**

**Maker: STAR GENTILE CHAIN SAW?**

**Healer: STAR TRANS-BI-HERMAPHRIDITIC CLOUD THINGY?**

_Star Maker and Star Healer whip out copies of the script._

**Maker :** Those are our...Power ups!

**Healer: ** That's what it says..._:irritated sigh:_

**Maker: ** Who writes this..._:gets cut off:_

**Healer: ** ...The people who sign our paychecks.

**Maker:**...Beautiful poetry, that should be set to music? Hehe he...eh...

_Suddenly, producers get Idea! (OH NO:O) Go to commercial-- _

_"Coming next fall...The sailor Senshi as you never seen them before...LIVE...**SAILOR STARS MUSICAL.**..("LA Soldier" plays in background(with satanically dressed actors)) the national Tokyo theater..." -- back to the show._

**Maker: **Isn't the National Tokyo theater for Traditional theater only?

**Healer:** Must be low on budget.

**Maker:** You mean this Crapp gets funding?

_Maker wide eyed, Yaten nods Sailor Moon and Fighter high five each other and come running over._

**Moon:** We did it! We did it!

**Fighter: **We Did! We Did!

**Healer:** You two! I'm shocked! How could you think of that at a time like this:folds arms:

**Maker: ** You suppose to be fighting the enemy!

_Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter looked confused for a minute then face fault!_

**Fighter: **Who's got the sick mind now!

**Moon:** Any way, we beat them! You guys must be really powerful! Or they must not have it all together...Hmmm_:Thinks:_ too much thought sleep now...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _:Her head falls to her shoulder instantaneously and begins to snore Starlightswalk way slowly then run VERY FAST:_

**Galaxia: **That last comment was a total under statement! _:She looks back at the other three who are fighting.:_

**Hoshi: ** I, at least, got the the inner Senshi! Saturn just slept!

**SBL: ** What do you want a promotion! _:Slams hands on table:_

**Galaxia: ** Shut Up! I have a plan...Those new attacks that the Star-freaks have are strong maybe stronger than ours. So if we fight fire with fire...Eh Eh:::Hinting:

**A-C Saturn:** I like fire, when I blow up planets it make LOTS of fire...

**SBL: ** I don't know what I did but I know I being punished now...Just show me a sign! _:Black lightning comes out of nowhere striking Chibi Moon and turning her to ashes.:_ Some sign! _:HACK COFF:_

_God Pluto and Sailor Pluto can be seen flying out of the small hole at the top of Galaxia's world._

**Pluto: **I told you I wanted to be evil! _:Strange twisted laughter:_

**Galaixa:**_:Blinks, but who wouldn't:_ OOoooooKaaaaaay. Moving on. I predict, predictably even, that if we go to the Starlights home planet and nab some of their closest friends, and take their star seeds, turning them into Senshi...

**Hoshi**:...We'll come up with characters worst than us that will only last an episode that will ultimately appear random in other such lampoons merely for plot or comedic effect?

**Galaxia:** Don't get AHEAD OF ME!

**Hoshi: **Sorry!

_Saturn pokes the pile of black ash with her glaive._

**SBL: ** STOP THAT!

_Galaxia and Hoshi sweat-drop. _FIN.

NEXT TIME-- on **A Typical Day in**

Crystal Tokyo

PART 4

_INTRODUCING:_ THE EVIL **SAILOR** STARLIGHTS

_(via letters they wrote out of courtesy to their fans:)_

Dear Star Lights,

Don't walk out in you're backyard...just a warning.

Love, **Sailor Star Hunter**

Dear Outer Senshi,

Coming for a visit. Bringing cake and fire works8D

Love, **Sailor Star Visitor**

Dear Sailor Galaxia,

Fire... HEh...FIre FlAmE CaRnaGe Heehehe PYrO tEcnIc fire HEhHeheHEEhEHeHEHeHEheHEhEHEHEHE...

Love, **Sailor Star Fire Starter**

BYE BYE, Diana of the Felis :) P.S. Ami's body is picketing for more lines in the script for Ami's head...

_(Raucous and evil Author laughter) _

'Nuff said


	4. PART 4

Author's Note-- Hi Hi:) We're back! I would like to formally apologize to all those who read the first part of Sailor Moon SO...Because the plot fell through around part eleven...Hee...heh. N.E. way, I just wanted Seiya and Usagi to get together and rewrite stars. Wouldn't U? So you get this. What ever this is. Personally I would like to thank all of you who are hooked on this story like a strong drug (Yes, I like analogies:) And I would just like to say ZAAA?...Because it's fun to say. (ZAAA? and all related spellings and pronunciations are property of Felis Inc.)

**ZAAA?™**

**A Typical Day in**

Crystal Tokyo

_PART 4_

_Neo Queen serenity sat at the head of the meeting table with Endimyion loyally :snicker: and nervously at her side. Fighter just kept eye contact (that's all she needs at this point). To her right the starlights lined the edge of the table. To left and, in extreme disgust, sat the Outer Senshi minus Saturn- for obvious reasons you possibly couldn't understand:)_

**Neo Queen Serenity:** Now, we are all very sad about the inners croaking, but...GET OVER IT THEY TOOK UP TOO MUCH PLOT ANYWAY!

_All Senshi in the room blink._

**Uranus:** Oh yah and you didn't. :Neptune giggles:

Healer leans over to Maker.

**HEALER:** Hey watch this!...Oh uh Great Queen, I hate to mention this :Snicker: But you just disturbed the peace. :Laughs:

**SERENITY: ** OH MY GODDESS™! MUST kEEp PPeAce KEeP PeACe...

_Usagi throws herself on to the ground in convulsions. All the Senshi sigh and sweat drop, except for Pluto who's sitting a little too close to Endymion, an Healer and Maker who are howling in laughter._

_Serenity picks herself up and stands._

**NQS: **Any way...What I was about to say was...Uhh Pluto that is not where your place card is!

_Serenity looks over at Pluto who is in Endymion's lap thoroughly enjoying herself._

**Pluto:** Oh, sorry, my queen.

_She pulls her name card over in front of Endimyon's and continues. Serenity nods as Fighter finishes thwacking Yaten upside the head for humiliating his Usagi. Pluto and Endymion (having a bit too much fun for their own health) fall off the chair and onto the floor. Neither of them move, but remain locked in each others arms. (for background info on this joke check out Sailor MOON Manga from S. Sailor Pluto is a little too loyal to Endymion to go unexploited.)_

**Fighter: **(underbreath) Wish I had thought of that. _:Grins for thinking of evil Usagi thought:::other 2 Starlights blink in disgust:_

_All the outer Senshi blink except for Pluto who is well...let's just say she more loyal to Endymion then Serenity for obvious reasons you couldn't possibly understand. (You'll hear that a lot. be warned) So the royal family isn't as pure a Takeuchi -sama would have us believe. Hey girl don't be upset is was bound to happen I mean eternity is too long and boring and you made the mistake of bringing some one like Seiya into the plot...Not good for trust worthy eternal love. I mean IT'S SEIYA:)_

**NQS:** Yes well...As I was saying we need to move on from this great trajedy. And go on fighting, for they can take our Star seeds but they cannot OUR FREEDOM...(From Braveheart)

**Voice one:** Stop!

**NQS:** HUH!

**Voice two: **COPYRIGHT COPYRIGHTS!

**Starlights:** ZAAA?

**Voice three:** Anime's in enough trouble in America...

**Outers:** Who?

**Voice four:** I mean with that seizure thing and all.

**Endyimion and Pluto:** MmmmmmHHMNmnhmnhm...

**Voice one:** Yeah don't want any...WHAT THE HELL!

_A huge black void opens and in walk the inner Senshi._

**NQS: **HOW THE...YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE to be DEAD!

**Venus: **Oh this? It's a plot hole!

**Fighter:** That's predictable!

**Maker: **No, that's the last story.

**Healer:** Oy!

**Mars: **Uhh Usagi, what's Pluto doing:::Angrily:

**NQS:** Oh her? She's moving her place card.

**Jupiter:** Looks like she's moving more than that.

**Venus: **Your dead one second and they continue the plot with out you!

**Jupiter: **Yeah, the plot's too thick for me over there!

**Ami's head: ** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_Ami's head rolls through the meeting room spraying bubbles. Her body promptly follows in the fore mentioned fashion...No,I'm not going to say in again...Damn it!_

_Inner Senshi blink. Except for Mars who quickly runs over to Pluto and pulls and flame arrow up to her head, and Usagi **calmly **gets an evil thought and moves her place card over to Fighter's and well...the rest writes it self._

**Jupiter: **Well, this stuff is contagious!

**Venus: **Look at Fighter and the Queen! I didn't know two girls could do that!

**Jupiter:** They're both double jointed, and Fighter has a high tolerance to pain.

**Venus:** Wow...your just full of 'em today aren't you, Jupiter.

**Jupiter: **Yeah, I save them up for times like this.

**Venus:** I see _:Blinking:_ I think...Or don't... Oh Healer!

_The remaining 2 Starlights run frantically off the screen as Venus trails in hot pursuit. Jupiter sweat drops again._

_Meanwhile in Galaxia's generic galaxy... _

**Sailor Galaxia:** Can someone shut that little rat up!

**Hoshi The Ferret: **I am not a rat!...I'm a ferret

**Small Black Lady: **We know we know!

**A-C Saturn:** And you have secret hidden powers :Girlish voice:

_Galaxia and SBL get mad and growl. Saturn just twirls her glaive cheerily and they cower._

**Hoshi:** Well My plan is almost ready to set in motion

**Glaxia:** What do you mean **YOUR **plan!

**Hoshi: **Well, I AM the only one with any sense around here to pull it off!

_Galaxia Growls_

**SBL:** Not that I'm taking sides, but I think...**YOU'RE BOTH TOO INCOMPENTENT TO HANDLE ANY OF MY PLANS!**

_Glaxia's eyes cross and Hoshi's fur is very ruffled in ...anger of course._

**Saturn:** Oh no...

**Galaxia:**What?

**Hoshi:** What! What!

**SBL: **I give up!

_Galaxia feels anger welling up in her. She checks herself and grabs Saturn's glave._

**AC Saturn:** I feel


End file.
